Te encontre
by xXGumiLeonaXx
Summary: Que pasaría si "Esa persona" fuera Kairi! xDD entren y descubranlo .w.
1. Chapter 1

Leona reportandose.

Este es mi primer fanfic.

Espero y les guste ya que esta historia fue expontanea en un momento estando con mis amigos, pensamos en cual chica haría buena pareja con el particular Kanda Yu, asi que pensamos que aría buena pareja con las inusual Kairi de Kingdom hearts, claro que la hisimos algo grande conforme la edad de Kanda un año menor que el.

Sin mas me despido... y recuerden que

Echando a preder se aprende. xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**El comienzo - Capitulo 1**

-¡¿DE DÓNDE CARAJO CONSEGUISTE ESAS SEMILLAS?-Exclamó un joven asiático de una cabellera larga y lisa, mientras que en sus manos sostenía fuertemente la camisa de un señor que no pasaba de los 50 años de edad de pelo rubio, lo zarandeo obteniendo miradas molestas del el. – ¡Responde!-su semblante no cambiaba, sus ojos ardían en furia, apretaba con fuerza sus quijadas y no podía dejar de estrujar al señor. –Te diré…-fue lo que dijo el señor antes de sujetar con firmeza las manos del joven y quitarlas sin problema alguno de su camisa-el… ¿por qué te pones así por una simple flor?-preguntó seriamente el señor mirando confuso al joven. Mientras que por otro lado, de este no hubo respuesta alguna y simplemente giró la cabeza al lado de su hombro derecho, mientras que permaneció así por unos momentos, apretó con fuerza sus puños y respondió.

-Señor Nelson…-suspiro-dígame donde las consiguió y punto…-al decir esto su perfil permanecía serio y en su totalidad atractivo, el mayor lo miro extrañado pues jamás en su vida se había topado con una persona así, hace 5 minutos disfrutaban de un dulce Té de hierbabuena y ahora yacía frente a su acompañante inmune ante tanta ira. Pensó un poco más en el asunto hasta que sin más el señor Nelson dijo.

-Joven Kanda…-El más joven se gira. - Te llevaré… a donde lo consigo-Incrédulo ante las palabras del mayor, cruzo los brazos. -¿Como se si lo que dices es verdad? -chasqueo la lengua al ver con burla al mayor su cara sólo decía "no soy un idiota". A lo que el señor Nelson dio una sonrisa confiada.

-Te doy mi palabra de hombre- seguro y calificado ante sus palabras tomo rienda al asunto y se encaminó hacía la puerta de aquella rustica casa, cogió su saco que colgaba de un gancho que estaba en la pared mientras instantáneamente se lo puso, elegante, esa era la palabra para describir su forma de ser.

-Tch- Soltó el joven al observar aquello, él no era elegante, ni en lo mas mínimo, y jamás los sería, sólo era apuesto… pero de apuesto a elegante hay un trecho. –Vamos joven Kanda no tengo todo el día- Apresuro el mayor a lo que el joven simplemente obedecía, caminó a grandes pasos a la puerta de aquella casa y salió de esta, el mayor cerro con llave la puerta y a lo dicho y a lo echo dedico un sonrisa socarrona pero infinitamente divertida, camino, camino, camino, camino y camino. Kanda no veía que llegaran a ninguna parte pues llevaban más de 2 horas caminando al bosque de esa misma ciudad. Se enfureció al ver que en aquel enorme camino jamás se cruzaron palabras, era un silencio realmente incomodarte.

Ansiaba saber de donde obtenía la semilla de aquella flor que marcaba su vida.

La "Flor de loto".

No quiso darle vueltas al juego ya que el señor Nelson pregunto el por que tan interesado en ellas, no hubo respuesta, ¿jamás la habías visto?, fue la segunda pregunta, pero no hubo respuesta. Pero era claro, pues el veía Loto por todas partes, para empezar, el siempre tendría que liar con ellas puesto que el cuidaba de una, una flor de loto que llaca en su habitación dentro de un reloj de arena. Siempre la tuvo, desde que tiene memoria a cuidado de ella… pero… ¿Por qué? El mismo se lo preguntaba, además, esa flor tuvo que haberse marchitado ya hace mucho tiempo, entonces… ¡¿porque sigue viva? Apenas y cuatro rosados y misteriosos pétalos habían caído de aquella flor, pero… no podía decaerse de ella, cada vez que lo intentaba un voz simplemente lo detenía. "¡No lo hagas!" Grita un voz femenina a lo que el simplemente obedece. Y allí sigue aquella flor de Loto en ese cuarto en penumbra serena y hermosa en espera de la persona de sus sueños.

-¿Lo puedes ver?...-Pregunto el señor Nelson mientras que se mantuvo parado a la horilla de un hermoso lago repletamente lleno de flores de loto que flotaban en aquellas aguas semiturbias, al instante, saco de sus pensamientos al joven mientras que este se encamino a donde el señor. – ¿El que señor?...- Pregunto admirando aquel asquerosamente hermoso lugar.

-¿Puedes ver ese enorme árbol que esta en medio de este lago?...-Preguntó volteando a ver a el joven a lo que este simplemente aserto con un brillo sin igual en sus ojos negrizcos. –Ahora… fíjate bien…- El mayor puso atención a lo que le iba decir. –La flor de loto crese de lo más profundo de el fango hasta salir a la luz… esta le da un aroma a el mundo, brilla en todo su esplendor… anteriormente se decía que la flor de loto significa vida eterna… ya que cuando flórese y marchita…- el mayor volteo a ver a donde el árbol y el menor hiso lo mismo- no muere…duerme que es distinto… y nace nuevamente…es un siclo realimenté sorprendente…-Al momento de terminar su discurso el mas joven tenía la vista completamente fija a aquel árbol, y mientras más la fijaba podía divisar que debajo de las tantas raíces que salían el agua, de aquel enorme árbol había un resplandor verdoso como una gran esmeralda. Ciegamente el joven se giro al no poder dar una explicación.

-Lo has visto ¿verdad?- Preguntó serenamente al notar la reciente acción del joven. – ¿Qué era eso?- El viento sopló muy fuerte, lo que hiso que las tantas ramas de los árboles se mecieran, pétalos y hojas fueron arrastrados por la fuerte corriente de aíre y el ambiente en un silencio indescriptible quedo.

-Un chica…-

¿Qué? ...¿qué era lo que acababa de decir ese viejo decrepito?...Una ¿Chica?... Eso fue lo que holló salir de sus labios, pero… ¡Qué el no era ningún pendejo! Nadie se crearía algo así, maldijo en lo bajo.

-No me crees…-El viejo hiso una pausa.- ¿verdad?- metió su mano a su saco para sacar de el unos mino culares y simplemente se los extendió al joven. –Compruébalo tú mismo…- el mayor le dedico una sonrisa socarrona al menor a lo que el de mala gana tomo de un tiro los mino culares mientras chasqueaba la lengua. –Bueno… creo que yo ya hice mi parte…- El mayor camino un poco. – Tú no te vas de aquí.- Amenazó Kanda a lo que el mayor ignoro completamente. –Tú hallarlas la respuesta…-se alejo- Oh solo que seas lo suficientemente idiota como para no notarlo- su voz se notó divertida.

-Ese viejo…-Por fin hubo silencio y tranquilidad, instantáneamente dirigió los mino culares a sus ojos, admiro la infinita belleza de aquel árbol, sudó frío por un instante, no quería bajar la mirada a donde venía aquel brillo verdoso, aspiró profundamente para descender su rosto y ver un figura, retiró instantáneamente los mino culares tirándolos al suelo. –Maldita sea, tendré que ir allá.- se quitó el chaleco que llevaba puesto, su camisa y seguido de sus botas y sus calcetines. Admiró el agua y asqueado por lo que iba a hacer se lanzó al lago, nadó rápidamente hasta ese lugar. Al llegar, dio un gran respiro para hundirse entre las ramas de aquel árbol, observó por unos breves instantes la forma de un gran capullo esférico verdoso, salió del agua para dar un gran respiro y después sumergirse nuevamente. Observo cuidadosamente aquella anomalía se percato que dentro de aquella esfera había una especie de silueta humana. Sujetó con fuerza su katana y de un corte este partió en dos aquel "capullo", momentáneamente este se partió en dos y de este una melena rojiza segó su vista, esta se sacudía en una sinalefa inexplicable, instantáneamente de aquel fugas "shock" unos faceta hermosa y claramente femenina se colocó frente a aquel joven, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios eran de un color rojizo cálido y su cara era delgada y linda. De la cara de kanda no había nada más que incredibilidad puesto que ¡¿Qué carajos hacía una humana en aquel lugar! No se lo acababa de tragar y después de varios momentos agotadores de contener el aire la figura femenina parecía descender a lo profundo del lago, seguido el chico salió de su "babosa" pelea mental y tomó de la mano a la joven mientras la dirigía a la superficie. Chasqueó la lengua y a duras penas consiguió llegar a la orilla de aquel lago, sujetó al cuerpo "desnudo" con fuerza y lo tendió en el suelo.

-Maldito Nelson… esta no era la respuesta que quería…-Dijo agitado el joven sentándose a una lado de aquella linda joven, notó como el cuerpo de la chica se tenso al recibir una leve ventisca de aire, obviamente, por caballeroso que era. Cogió su abrigo y cubrió lo justo y necesario.

Permanecieron unos cuantos momentos contemplando aquella figura, no pudo evitar que una estasis lo invadiera, además tampoco no podía creer que hace unas cuantas horas había estado batallando con el maldito señor Nelson y ahora estaba con aquella "chica". El había sido atraído por aquella forma nueva de matar.

Aún recuerda bien el como a un buscador de la Congregación negra para la que el trabajaba como exorcista, llego con una herida en el cerebro de la cuál le conto su supuesta "novia a la fuerza" de que exactamente del centro del cerebro salía una flor.

¡Valla sorpresa! Aunque no se lo acababa de tragar el muy pobre y muy incrédulo a paso firme se dirigía a la enfermería de la cual no había mucho movimiento como otros días, se acerco a donde le indicaron algunas enfermeras, recorrió la suave cortina blanca para encontrarse con una deplorable imagen:

Era un joven que no pasaba de los 20 años de edad, pelo negro muy corto con un gran fleco que tapaba la mayoría de su cara, la baba se la salía chorros, y de su cabeza una flor se loto se asomaba con una gran pureza. Emilia tenía razón, eso le pasaba por no creer en cualquier persona.

"Hasta que el último pétalo caiga… estaré esperando a por ti…"

-¡Otra vez no!- Pensó llevándose una mano a su cien en forma de dolor sacándolo de su fugas recuerdo. Siempre pasaba eso cuando pensaba en la flor de loto. "Esa persona" aparecía en sus pensamientos, no la conocía. Lo único que sabía era que esa persona en un parte de su vida "pasada" la amó con todo su corazón pero… ¿Ella aún vivía?... ¿Qué pasaría si la encontraba?... ¿Ella lo reconocería?... ¿Lo llamaría por su nombre verdadero?... ¿Él la amaría?

Siempre se hacía esas preguntas pero ni el mismo las podía contestar, ¡Es que dios, todo era tan confuso para su cabeza! Siempre terminaba con el estomago revuelto al pensar en eso, y más con aquella vocecita de chica que le llamaba cada vez que pensaba en aquel tema, y más cuando esta en su mismo cuarto, con aquella maldita Flor de la que el cuidaba, cada vez que la veía hay… tan serena y hermosa dentro de aquel reloj de arena le daban ganas de mandarla al carajo, puesto que… ¡¿Para que cojones quería una flor es su habitación? Decía con gran paranoia.

Así era el… Kanda "Yu" uno de los prototipos para el experimentos de los segundos exorcistas, con un único propósito, derrotar al conde del milenio y desasearse de los Akumas, su anterior cuerpo había sido encontrado con una fuerte lesión en la cabeza, y este fue trasplantado a otro cuerpo, un cuerpo vacio. "Alma"… Actualmente el tenía 18 años de edad, no sabía nada de su anterior vida. Pero… tal parece que derrotar al conde del milenio no era su único propósito, él tenía que encontrar a "esa persona". El silencio se hiso presente.

-_hasta que el último pétalo caiga…_-Se holló en un susurro por parte de la chica, sacando de sus pensamientos al joven, se volteó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par a ver con mayor atención a la chica ¡¿Qué era lo que había acabado de susurrar aquella chica?

-_hasta que…el último…pétalo…caiga…-_su voz permanecía quebrada y serena…

-¡Oe! Exclamó el joven sosteniendo suavemente a la joven. –Despierta…despierta…-en ese momento parecía que le costaba mantener sus ojos abiertos. –Despierta…- Sus ojos por poco y se cerraban –Despierta…-

"Kairi…"

-¡_Hey! ¿Sabes que flores son estas?...-_

-¿Quién…es?-

_-Es una flor de loto…una flor que nace de lo más profundo del fango y crece con todo su esplendor… dándole una fragancia… a este mundo…-_

_-_¿de que hablas?...-

_-No voy a negar nada… estas son mis favoritas-_

-¿Quién?...¡Porqué nunca puedo ver tu rostro!-

_-Esta es…mi flor de loto…-_

-¿Quién…? ... ¿Quien?...-

_-Kanda…-_

-no… ¡No!... ¡NO!... ¡Ya vasta!… ¡No sigas!... ¡Detente!... ¡Me haces daño!-

-_te encontré…-_

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!-

_-¿Enserio vendremos, Incluso si envejecemos la vendremos a ver?-_

_-_¡Tu eres..!-

**-**_Te estaré esperando… ¡es una promesa!-_

-¡Kairi!-Kanda despertó sudoroso de aquel sueño de hace unos instantes.

-¡Gracias a dios que estas bien!- Contestó una voz femenina, y ese confundido y a la vez somnoliento se giró hacia donde venía aquella voz. "Hasta que el último pétalo caída"

-E-¿Emilia?-Dijo el joven reconociendo que aquella voz que le llamó hace unos instantes era efectivamente la de su supuesta "novia". –Dios, tú si que eres un lio, te pasaste todos estos días balbuceando cosas mientras dormías- dijo con un tono molesto la chica, Kanda abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa. -¡¿TODOS ESTOS DIAS? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Emilia se sorprendía ante la reacción del chico. –Este… pues llevas mas de 3 días dormido…- Kanda se quedo en shock. –¡¿Qué?- No lo podía creer de verdad que no lo podía creer, ¡¿3 días? ¡Joder! Y porque nadie lo despertó, ¡y más importante! ¿Dónde estaba aquella chica?

-¡Oe! ¿Dónde esta la chica?- Preguntó sin mas rodeos mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la cama y tomaba su respectiva ropa mientras que por parte de Emilia hubo un gran y típico suspiro por su parte mientras que su seño se frunció. -¿Qué chica?- Emilia lo miró con una mirada penetrante. -¿Cómo que, que chica? ¡Es obvio!- Kanda realmente estaba cabreado. - no entiendo...- Emilia realmente estaba confundida y después de un momento procesó la información. – ¡Ah!, ¿te refieres a la nueva exorcista?- Dijo Emilia con una gran sonrisa.

-¿EH?...- embozó una mirada aburrida. -¿Quién?- Emilia sonrió. -¡Si! La chica que estaba junto a ti, en esta última misión, los buscadores los encontraron y eso, además, Ahora mismo Komui la esta checando… ¡Kanda! ¿A dónde carajo vas que no te quedas aquí con tu novia?, Me pasé toda la noche cuidándote y ¿así me lo pagas?- Kanda paró su marchar por que Emilia lo había tomado de la manga. – Sabes bien que no soy tú novio, me agarraste desprevenido esa vez…- Soltó el joven mirándola con sus ojos amenazantes. – ¡Pero tú dijiste que si!- Exclamó Emilia mientras se aferraba aún mas de la mano del mayor. – ¡Pero porque estaba ebrio!-

Mientras tanto por otro lado en la sección científica cierto científico llamado Komui Lee charlaba en su despacho con la tan mencionada "Nueva exorcista".

-¿Estas segura de que no recuerdas absolutamente nada?- Preguntó mientras se acomodaba con total inteligencia sus gafas y observaba unos papeles que estaban es su escritorio. -¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Si… estoy segura…"esa persona"- Komui arqueo la ceja en forma de duda, observó a la pequeña chica que permanecía sentada sin entender absolutamente nada, estaba seguro de que esa frase ya la había escuchado antes pero no recordaba donde.

-Bien… pues eso es todo, diré tú Presentación, ¿te parece bien?- Dijo dedicándole una gran y contagiosa sonrisa mientras que la otra correspondió aquella sonrisa mientras que asentía con gran interés.

–Esto… Kairi Hikari: 17 años de edad, Nacida el día: 12 de octubre en Edo, Japón. Esta, fue sometida hace exactamente doce años atrás a un método realmente peligroso, El método de "congelación involuntaria" Permaneció así los próximos 12 años, no se sabe el porque se practico ese método con esta. Tipo de sangre: AB positivo. Carece de memorias por el gran tiempo que permaneció en la congelación, se cree que con el tiempo volverá a recordar algunas cosas, su vida es un misterio y todos sus archivos fueron robados.-Concluyo Komui apartando los documentos de su vista. – Ahora… iremos a revisar tu inocencia.-ese se levanto de su asiento y esta le siguió.

-Con Kanda-

- Hazte a un lado maldito conejo pedorro – dijo un muy cabreado Kanda al encontrarse con una de sus peores pesadillas, "Lavi". –Vamos Yu-chan, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho- el pelirrojo sonrió- pero ese no es el tema.- Lavi pasó una mano por el cuello de Kanda y lo atrajo a el.-Esa chica… a la que rescataste…-Lavi se acerco al oído del mayor. – ¡Valla que curvas!, tú si que tienes suerte, te encuentras con una chica realmente linda. –Este se separó de Kanda y ese hiso una pose algo ridícula mientras Kanda ya estaba realmente arto. -¡Dios es hora de ir a por los perros que los voy a soltar!- Al oír esto Kanda tomó a Lavi de la camisa y lo alzó con gran furia. -Escúchame bien malditos estúpido, o te voy a quitar el único ojo que tienes.- Lavi sudó frio.- Aquella chica a la que tu le vas a echar "los perro", esa aquella a la que eh estado buscando por mucho tiempo , así que no salgas con tus malditas idioteces por que no voy a permitir que un maldito mujeriego como tú le haga algo a Kairi, te las veras conmigo, si me entero que le quisiste hacer algo, porque te conozco maldito asqueroso pervertido, te juro que te quitare aquello que consideres valioso en tu cuerpo, y yo no tendré la culpa de que no te puedas reproducir más por que te arranque tu apestosa jodida y repugnante poll…-

-Con Komui-

-¡Achu!- Kairi había acabado de estornudar. –Valla espero que no te vallas a enfermar.- Komui acaricio la cabeza de la chica mientras esta tenía sus dos manos en su cara en puños mientras ampliaba sus ojos. – ¿Sabes?...-la chica volteó a ver al científico con algo de curiosidad mientras seguían con su camino. – ¿Que pasa Komui-san?-El científico la miró por unos instantes. –Me recuerdas a alguien a quien quise mucho…-Soltó mientras seguía con el camino. –Aunque ella era más alta que tú…- Kairi infló sus mejillas en forma de enojo. – Que malo…- Komui soltó una risa divertida. – Y ella… ¿es su esposa?- Kairi ladeo la cabeza en forma de pregunta. –Era mi hermana...- Kairi hiso una pausa y se quedo en silencio. – ¿Era?- Preguntó aún mas confundida. – Murió Kairi…-La menor se sorprendió al instante. – murió hace 4 meses, se llamaba Lenalee Lee…- Komui volteo a ver a la joven. – Me recuerdas a ella por que ella siempre me sonreía cuando yo lo hacía, además ella siempre permanecía a mi lado, y yo me pasaba de sobreprotector con ella. Ella me golpeaba, nunca quería que se separase de mi… y le prohibía muchas cosas, a veces era duro con ella y ella se enfadaba pero ella me perdonaba aún en la más ridícula cosa que hacía, y ella me sonreía…-La voz del científico comenzó a quebrarse- Pero yo no pude hacer nada…y murió...-Kairi al instante agitó sus brazos para llamar la atención del mayor y con una cara de preocupación abrasó brevemente al científico. – Lamento haberte recordado un mal momento de veras que lo siento- Kairi hacia reverencias sin cesar para después observar al científico.

-No te preocupes…- Komui sonrió.

-Con Kanda-

Kanda había llegado al despacho del científico, y salió disparado de allí al ver que nadie se encontraba en este.

-Maldita sea….-

-Con Kairi-

-¿Pero en cerio que estas bien?- Preguntó la chica al entrar en un elevador. –Que si, no te preocupes, ya paso, yo tuve la culpa.- Kairi agacho la mirada. – Yo detesto que todas las personas a las que aprecio se mueran, puesto que…son lo más importante para mi…-Komui la volteó a la chica.

– Y… ¿quienes son esas personas?- preguntó mientras oprimía un botón. –"Esa persona"….-pronunció la chica. Las puertas del elevador estaban a punto de cerrarse mientras que una mano se interpuso en ella para impedir que esta se cerrase. Ambos, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

Y bien?

xDDDDDDDDDDDDD asepto criticas xD

jojojo y pliss dejen Reviews. OwO


	2. Chapter 2

Te encontré…Capitulo 2

-K-Kairi…-Pronunció una voz ronca y cansada, inmediatamente la joven abrió sus ojos en forma de impresión llevándose amabas manos a su boca. Aquel chico oriental permaneció un instante en el marco del elevador para luego, en un acto seguido sacar aquel científico de este. El elevador decenio.

-K-¿Kanda?-sus ojos comenzaron a empaparse de cristales salados los cuales eran imposibles de retener en aquel momento, Kanda atrajo a la chica en un gran abrazó mientras que esta enterraba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor e instantáneamente el llanto comenzó.

-Kairi…no llores…odio que lo hagas.-Kanda escondía su cabeza en la suave cortina de cabellos que permanecían en el hombro izquierdo de la joven.

-no puedo evitarlo. – Kairi soltó un sollozo algo gracioso y kanda no hiso más que soltar una bufada divertida.

–Estoy muy feliz…- las lagrimas no cesaban. –Kairi…-el joven llamo a la chica con un tono realmente encantador. Esta con sus dos manos comenzó a retirar aquellos residuos que no necesitaba su cuerpo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. – Perdóname… ¿te hice esperar mucho?- la chica negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía limpiándose la lagrimas. –tonta…si te limpias tan fuerte te vasa arrugar…-Kanda llevo la manga de su mano derecha a los ojos de la chica y delicadamente las comenzó a limpiar.

-Lo que no entiendo… es como el maldito señor Nelson sabia de esto…- Kairi retiró la mano del mayor de sus ojos y lo miro extrañada.- nada olvídalo… no importa…- Kairi le sonrió y este la atrajo a el nuevamente para abrazarla.

-Kairi… prométeme que no te vas a enojar…-Kairi se separó de el de golpe. –Depende…-soltó la chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos. –Este…- Kairi bufó. – Tengo una novia…

Una carcajada se dibujo en la cara de Komui –amor joven…-

5 minutos después Kairi llaca frente Hevlaska, además de que había mandado de nueva cuenta a Kanda a la enfermería por la tremenda paliza que le metió en el elevador, pero aún así lo había perdonado, puesto que así era ella… también Kanda le había dejado en claro que el no tenía ninguna relación con esa mujer, la cincroncasión con la insonencia termino, y Kairi había sido llevada a su respectiva habitación que se encontraba en el 3 piso, al igual que Kanda y Lavi, esta se encaminó a uno de los tantos balcones de aquel lugar.

-Hola- llamó una voz juguetona, llamando la atención de la chica. – ¡Ah! esto…- Kairi se sorprendió ante la presencia de aquel chico. –Allen… Allen Walker mucho gusto…pero… ¿y tu eres?...- La chica se inclino elegantemente y le devolvió el cumplido. –Encantada Allen Walker yo soy Kairi…Hikari Kairi…-La chica le sonrió.

-¿Eres un buscador o algo por el estilo?...-Preguntó con duda el menor mientras se acercaba a la joven. – Que va… yo soy una Exorcista…- El Joven Walker se sorprendió. - ¿de verdad?, valla sorpresa, yo también soy una exorcista, ¿y cuando llegaste Kairi-chan?- El joven se colocó su lado. –Hace tres días, Kanda-anata (anata=querido o novio da igual) fue quien me trajo…- Kairi le dedico una gran sonrisa. – Ah… así que ese antisocial te tra… ¡ESPERA!... ¿Anata? es que Kanda es tú…- Kairi asintió. –si… Kanda-anata es mi novio.- Allen sudó frio.

-d-¿de verdad?... ¿y Emilia?...- Kairi infló sus cachetes enfadada. – No quisiera hablar de ella, por su culpa mande a Kanda al hospital de nuevo…- Allen soltó una risa divertida al notar el leve enfado de la chica. – me caes bien…Kairi…- La chica respingo ante el leve toque que Allen le había dado en su frente y esta notó que el otro le sonreía muy animado. – a mi también- La chica le sonrió. – Gracias Allen-senpai…-

Ya en la noche Kairi merodeaba por los enormes pasillos puesto que había decidió ir a disculparse de Kanda, pero fue inútil, aquel lugar era realmente enorme y si querer se perdió.

-Me estoy empezando a asustar… estoy segura de que el cuarto de Kanda estaba aquí derecho pero me eh metido a un pasillo que no era…-Kairi comenzaba a perder la paciencia y no faltaba poco que esta la perdiera y el pánico entrase en ella, Comenzó a caminar más rápido a comparación de hace unos momentos, comenzó a trotar mientras que el sonido de la agitación se hacia presente, y más cuando un gran rayo ilumino su marchar, Kairi comenzó a correr, quería irse a su cuarto, pero no lo encontraba, ¿Por qué todas las puertas de aquel enorme lugar eran iguales?, y más para ella ya que era nueva en ese lugar, aquello era normal, puesto que cualquiera que fuese nuev en ese lugar se perdería. Pero solo a ella se le ocurrió salir tan noche para ir a disculparse con Kanda. ¡Que gran idea Kairi!... maldito sarcasmo…pensó luego de perder completamente la paciencia y salir corriendo a cualquier parte, instantáneamente sus ojos se segaron por las lagrimas que a duras penas detenía. Iba a dar vuelta en una esquina pero choco con alguien lo cual hiso que perdiera el equilibrio e hico que se dirigiese al suelo, pero antes de que esta cállese la persona con la que había chocado la había sujetado de la mano para que no cállese.

-Idiota… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Aquella voz la reconoció al instante y esta se abalanzó sobre este. –¡Kanda!-La chica lo abrazó fuertemente. – ¡Tenía miedo!- el chico la miro confundido, y duraron así un par de momentos y Kanda comenzó a sentir que su pecho estaba húmedo, tomó a Kairi de la cara y la miró fijamente, observo el bello rostro de la chica ser acompaña de aquellas malditas lagrimas que salían si cesar, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y esta lo agarraba con gran fuerza por la camisa de la parte de los hombros, el Samurái la abrasó con más fuerza y su cien permanecía fruncida.

_=Flash=_

_-Me dan miedo…-_

- … ¿el que? –

_-los rayos… la lluvia…-_

-¿Porqué?...-

_-¿Porqué…? Hace 5 años atrás llovía… y mis padres murieron… en un accidente…lo vi todo…-_

-Todo…-

-_Todo…- _

_=Fin flash=_

-Maldición…-susurro el mayor mientras comenzaba a cargar a la chica pasando una manos por debajo de la rodillas y por la cabeza de la chica, la lluvia comenzaba y de esta se hiso presente aquellos terroríficos rayos, Kairi no hacía mas que taparse las orejas con sus propias manos y el llanto comenzaba a incrementarse debido a los interminables rayos que caían sin cesar, lo que seguía era que Kairi se desmallase, siempre ocurría eso, Kanda la conocía muy bien, a pesar de que sus memorias eran realmente escasas, al estar junto a Kairi podría recordar muchas cosas como el caso de hace unos momentos, esta realmente le tenía un pánico fatal a la lluvia y a los rayos, el seguía con su marchar hasta su habitación, no le importaba nada más sabía el método para que Kairi se tranquilizase, al llegar, abrió con fuerza la puerta de su cuarto y la aseguro por dentro mientras que a la pelirroja la descendió lentamente hasta su cama dejándola sentada, este la abrasó con fuerza.

-Kairi…-la chica lo volteó a ver, este la apartó y comenzó a cobijar con gran delicadez, esta sintió la suave seda acariciar su fría piel, clavó su húmeda mirada a los ojos del mayor, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color rojizo encantador, Kanda lo notó al instante y este simplemente acabo de cobijar a la pequeña chica mientras la recargaba en la pared, este, se colocó a su lado pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica. Permanecieron así un gran periodo de tiempo hasta que el samurái rompió aquel silencio

-lamento no haber cumplido la promesa que te hice…-el joven volteaba a ver al lado contrario de Kairi mientras que con su gran fleco intentando esconder su cara, esta no hico nada, es más, simplemente se recostó en el hombro del mayor.

– lamento no estar contigo cuando más lo necesitabas. Lamento que ese maldito de Sora te hubiera echo daño(1), lamento no haberte ayudado con la cansón que estabas haciendo… lamento haberte dejado sola…-su voz se quebró y Kairi lo notó.

Volteo a ver al joven tremendamente sorprendida. -lamento haberte tratado mal… lamento no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte, y haber salvado mi propia vida, lamento haberte echo…-

La flor de loto… ¿Qué era para el?… no lo sabía… ni siquiera se molestaría a preguntar, que mas daba, ya no importaba, volteó a ver el antiguo lugar que ocupaba aquel reloj de arena que cuidó la mayoría de su vida, y…

-lamento…haberte echo esperar tanto tiempo…- terminó la frase que hace unos momentos había dejado inconclusa.

Kairi lo miró tiernamente mientras que se acercaba a el lentamente. –No…-susurro la chica.- no hay nada que perdonar… - pasó sus dos manos por el cuello del mayor. –Kairi…-sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, levantó su cabeza para dar a entender que lo que había echo en su anterior vida lo tenía realmente decepcionado de el mismo. Dios realmente lo odiaba.

Intentó calmarse pero le fue imposible, por primera vez en su maldita vida, sintió la gran necesidad de llorar como un niño a punto de ir al dentista.

Observó que Kairi lo miraba atentamente, idiota… de seguro ella se había asustado con su reciente acción, pero es que ¡Mierda! Era inevitable… lo iba a hacer… ¡maldita sea!

-Kand... ¡¿Kanda?- Exclamo la chica

Lo había echo, por fin su rostro se vio adornado por lagrimas, "soy un maldito débil…", pensó sin más el mayor agarrando con fuerza la cobija y apretando fuertemente sus quijadas.

-Kanda…- Para Kairi le era un muy bonito detalle de que Kanda se desenvolviera tan abiertamente cuando estaba con ella, observaba sorprendida al joven mientras intentaba hacer que este dejase de llorar coloco sus manos en las mejillas de el mayor para que sin previo aviso el mayor con delicadeza juntase sus labios con los de la chica.

Esta en un acto seguido se sorprendió mucho, por fin…

"El primer beso".

Sus ojos se cerraron. En la pieza se divisaba aquella pareja darse un tímido beso que dio inicio a los sollozos interminables que inundaron aquella noche lluviosa.

No se porque… pero aquella flor de loto que llaca en aquel reloj de arena…ahora se marchitaba lentamente. Seca… y sin vida. Para mi maldita impresión no me deja más que decir… que el tiempo se completo. ¿Qué tiempo? El resto se los dejo a vosotros.

-Te encontré…- El último pétalo callo lentamente y la lluvia concluyo.

–Te amo…-

Aquel último pétalo calló al fondo de la botella suave y delicado.

"Y…"

Lentamente, aquel reloj de arena, se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese estado hay…

_Fin del capitulo 2_

1._ Esto fue por el tanto tiempo que Kairi espero a Sora, dios si que aguanta ._.

Jitomatasos? XDD

Danyeda Goofy Panterita: Gracias por tu reviews n.n y efectivamente la historia se va a centrar en la serie de -man, creo que si pongo cosas de Kingdom hearts se me va a complicar mas el asunto, así que pues va ser de -man jojojo n.n gracias por leer, se te quiere.

chizuru Elric Asakura: Muchas gracias por tu review! OWO aquí esta la segunda parte espero y te agrade u^^ no escribí mucho por lo de la graduación de la secundaria u^^ y hay mucho que hacer, y si me quieres que la siga, pues la seguiré, aunque me tarde u^^ pero la subo, muchas gracias n.n

Y gracias a los que leyeron y no dejaron Reviews! xDDDD

Lo que cuenta es que lo leyeron OwO se les quiere!


End file.
